Mine
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: "memangnya kau hantu muncul dimana-mana!"/ "huee, kaasan "/ "you're mine.." bisiknya ditelingaku./ "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa. Rnr please
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : humor, romance, dll**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa**

 **Warning : BL, gaje, abal, typo(s) dll**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara hingar bingar ala music disco terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan pesta. Membelah tenangnya suasana malam hari. Semua orang terlihat senang dalam pesta itu, tak terkecuali empat orang pemuda tampan yang terlihat sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sesekali ekor mata mereka melirik kearah kumpulan empat pemuda-pemuda manis diblakon ruangan.

" baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka berempat."ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut nanas dengan tampang malas tersebut sambil membuka smartphonenya.

"yang pertama, Sabaku no Gaara. Semester lima, jurusan Hukum yang berarti dia adik tingkatmu Neji. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Suna, dan merupakan sepupu jauh dari Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjutnya kepada seorang pemuda tampan, berambut coklat panjang, bermata lavender tanpa pupil yang dipanggil Neji tadi.

"yang kedua, Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Naruto adalah sepupu jauh dari Sabaku Gaara yang berarti jurusan dan tingkat semester mereka sama. Naruto merupakan mahasiswa pindahan asal Oto, dia juga adik dari Uzumaki Kyuubi. Jelas Sasuke, dia hanya satu tingkat dibawahmu." Lanjut pria berambut nanas tersebut kepada seorang pemuda bermata oniks, berkulit putih, dan mempunyai model rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"yang terakhir, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Mahasiswa semester tujuh, jurusan kedokteran. Dia terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang paling sering berbuat onar, pembangkang, tidak suka diatur, dan suka menjadikan orang-orang didekatnya sebagai salah satu kelinci percobaannya. Mengerikan sekali incaranmu Itachi-nii." Ucapnya kepada seorang yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke, bedanya Itachi berambut hitam panjang diikat bawah dan mempunyai tanda lahir semacam keriput dipipinya.

"tunggu, bukankah seharusnya informasinya ada empat Shikamaru?" Tanya Neji.

"informasi terakhir khusus untuk pribadiku Neji." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap malas.

Mereka berempat pun diam, sibuk tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Baiklah, tinggalkan saja dulu keempat pangeran tampan itu dengan lamunannya masing-masing. Mari kita beralih kearah empat putri, ehem.. maksud saya empat pangeran manis yang berada di balkon ruangan.

.

Dibalkon ruangan pesta terlihat empat pemuda manis yang saling bercanda bersama. Emm, lebih tepatnya tiga karena seorang pemuda berambut merah yang dari tadi hanya diam. Sesekali ia akan menanggapi atau pun melerai apabila keadaan menjadi tak terkendali.(?)

"Gaki, ambilkan aku minum." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah seorang pemuda berambut merah darah kepada pemuda berambut pirang.

"kyuu-nii, tak bisakah kau ambil minuman sendiri?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang kesal.

"jangan membantah! Hey puppy, ambilkan aku makanan. Sekalian temani saja Naruto itu." Suruhnya lagi kepada pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya.

"ck, Kyuu-nii. Kau mengganggu kesenanganku. Ayo Naruto." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat tadi sambil cemberut, namun tetap pergi mengambil makanan. Setengah memaksa sang blonde untuk pergi.

"Kyuubi, sudah kubilang jangan suka menyuruh." Tegur pemuda berambut merah bata kepada orang yang dari tadi menyuruh a.k.a Kyuubi.

"ck panda, diamlah. Biarkan saja mereka, sudah baik aku tak menyuruhmu juga." Decak Kyuubi

"namaku Gaara" koreksi Gaara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas. Kyuubi hanya memutar mata malas mendengar koreksian Gaara terhadap panggilan khusus Kyuubi kepadanya.

Mata semerah darah milik Kyuubi memandang tajam sekeliling lalu berhenti saat dilihatnya dua orang pemuda mendekati adik dan kawan dari adiknya itu. Mendengus, Kyuubi segera berjalan menuju dua pemuda tersebut, meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung ditinggal tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Sebelum langkah tegapnya sampai, Kyuubi segera dihalangi oleh seorang pemuda tinggi tegap bermata oniks dengan keriput dipipinya. #amaterasu. Maksud saya dengan tanda lahir dipipinya.

"minggir" desis Kyuubi kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis namun tidak juga beranjak dari hadapan Kyuubi.

"Itachi." Ucap pemuda itu

"apa?" Tanya Kyuubi tak mengerti

"namaku Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal Kyuubi san." Ucap Itachi tanpa melepas pandangan dan senyum tipisnya dari Kyuubi.

"aku tidak tanya namamu, keriput. Aku menyuruhmu minggir." Sentak Kyuubi sambil mendorong jauh bahu Itachi. Sebelum Kyuubi melangkah jauh, tangannya telah ditarik oleh Itachi. Tidak menduga tarikan itu, Kyuubi pun oleng dan jatuh dalam dekapan Itachi. Mata merahnya terbelalak.

"kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun manis. Karena kau milikku." Lirih Itachi ditelinga Kyuubi.

 **Tbc…**

 **Krik.. krik.. krik..**

 **Uwaaaakkkhhh,, elyne buat ini sambil nonton Thor lho… gk nyangka, guling-guling duluan dikasur karena mikirin plot cerita.. padahal belum juga diketik -_-"**

 **RnR please…**


	2. Chapter 2

MINE

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Disclaimer Masashi sensei

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dll

Genre : Humor, Romance, dll

Rate : masih T

Warn : gaje, typo(s), abal, bl, dll

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

JEGER!!

Petir amarah menguasai pikiran Kyuubi, dengan emosi diinjaknya kaki Itachi sekuat tenaga menghasilkan desisan lirih yang Kyuubi tau betul lelaki itu berjuang menahan sakit. Seringai dingin tercetak diwajah manis #plak, um maksudnya tampan Kyuubi.

"Menyingkirlah, sebelum kuhancurkan kaki sialanmu itu." datar, namun penuh ancaman. Dengan susah payah Itachi memberikan senyum tipis sambil melepaskan tangan pemuda manis itu. Sedetik kemudian Kyuubi berlalu dari hadapannya begitu saja, meninggalkan Itachi yang berjalan kearah balkon sambil menyeret kakinya. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh.

Poor Itachi

Dilain tempat, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari seseorang. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauh, setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda pada Shikamaru untuk pergi. Meski enggan, Shikamaru memilih mengikuti Sasuke saat melihat tanda yang diberikan kepadanya. Ditengah ruangan, Kyuubi berjalan murka kearah mereka.

Kali ini boleh gagal, lain waktu jangan harap.

"Naru!" Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah membawa piring berisi makanan dan minuman itu terlonjak kaget, bahkan hampir menjatuhkan piring mereka akibat bentakan itu.

"apa lagi rubah buluk?! Kau mau membuatku jantungan?" sengit Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang hanya memutar mata malas.

"ayo pulang. Kau juga puppy. Panggil Gaara kemari, aku malas bolak balik." Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pelan menghadapi kelakuan kakak semata wayangnya itu, ia pun menghubungi Gaara. Sedangkan Kiba membanting piring dimeja sambil bersungut-sungut.

Tak lama kemudian seekor panda merah(?) aka Gaara datang dengan wajah ditekuk masam, NaruKibaKyuu mengerutkan kening melihat salah satu kawan mereka terlihat.. err, ngenes?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuubi heran, tak biasanya panda satu ini menebar aura suram begini.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah malas disini." jawab Gaara murung. Sebelum pergi ia menoleh kebelakang kemudian berdecih. Disana, terlihat Neji yang mengulum seringai yang membuat Gaara ingin mencakar habis wajah sok tampan itu. Mereka berempat pun segera pulang setelah berpamitan kepada yang mempunyai pesta.

Biarkan keempat uke itu pulang dengan selamat. Mari kita lihat keadaan keempat seme kita.

"menyedihkan." ucap ketiga lelaki itu kompak saat melihat keadaan Itachi yang kini sibuk pundung dipojokan.

"bagaimana?" tanya Neji kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mengabaikan sepenuhnya lirihan Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus malas dan Shikamaru yang menguap bosan cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Rubah merahmu itu perlu kau ikat aniki. Dia tampak seperti rubah betina yang begitu melindungi anaknya" sindir Sasuke pada Itachi -yang sudah dalam mode coolnya- Uchiha sulung itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Neji.

"hm, aku mendapatkannya." Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak benar-benar gagal. Karena Neji sudah mendapatkan informasi dari salah satu uke tersebut.

"besok kita bicarakan. Kakiku butuh perawatan" ringis Itachi melihat kakinya yang kini membiru. Ketiga pemuda lainnya mengangguk setuju kemudian segara meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka harus menyusun rencana.

 **Maafkan elyne.. sungguh.. #sujud**

 **Berapa abad elynw tinggalkan lapak ini ya.. Gomen kalau pendek, karna elyne harus meloading kembali jalan cerita yang sudah elyne buat..**

 **sebenernya udah lama elyne mau lanjutin ini cerita, tapi banyaknya faktor eksternal yang membuat elyne terpaksa mangkir dari sini.**

 **ditambah terapi yang elyne jalanin saat ini, bener-bener buat gerak elyne terbatas..**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu yang udah koment dan nungguin cerita elyne, elyne seneng banget..**

 **btw, seruju ga kalo misalnya elyne buat jadwal untuk lanjutin ff?**

 **Dan semisal kalo ada ide atau apa gitu bisa pm elyne..**

 **sekali lagi arigatou.. #bow**

 **Rnr please?**


End file.
